The Power of Three
by bitofawriter10
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are transported to another world, along with their Edolas counterparts, where they meet the Natsu an Lucy of Fairy Academy - who are madly in love! Sequel to 'Fairy Academy' - don't have to read it first, but it's recommended! ;) Triple the Nalu! :D Full summary inside. Rated T for now - may change later ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is the first chapter of my new story! **

**It's a sequel to _Fairy Academy_, but you don't necessarily need to read that first - although it is highly recommended! ;) **

_**Summary:**_**Natsu and Lucy, mages of Fairy Tail in Earthland, are transported to another world along with their Edolas counterparts. There they meet their counterparts of this world - a couple from Fairy Academy who are deeply in love! How will they get back home, and how will they handle seeing themselves as an _intimate _couple? **

**_Disclaimer: _Unfortunately I still do not own Fairy Tail or it's AMAZING characters!  
**

**Hope you enjoy! :D **

* * *

_~Earthland~_

"Natsu, behind you!" Lucy called to her partner.

Natsu ducked as he turned behind him, knocking the bandit off his feet. He sent Lucy a quick grin.

"Thanks Luce!" he called before turning back to the fight.

The two were on a mission capturing a group of bandits who had been terrorising a small town. They had taken out most of them, but there were still four guys and the leader left.

"Taurus!" Lucy called, letting her spirit loose on the two men she faced.

Taurus ran for the bandits, bowling them over easily while Lucy cheered. She turned and saw that Natsu had already taken care of his two guys and was chasing after the leader. She closed Taurus' gate and ran off after him.

Natsu was so damn _fast_. Lucy was struggling to catch up, but she was doing better than she thought she would have. She was only a few feet behind him now, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it up.

Suddenly, the leader turned, throwing something at them. Dark purple dust flew at them. Something about it felt very _wrong_.

Natsu immediately turned, grabbing Lucy, trying to shield her from it. The smoke covered them, and they felt like they were being sucked through a vacuum for a moment before they started to fall.

They landed with a thud on the hard ground, Natsu still holding Lucy, turning so that she landed on top of him.

"T-thanks," she breathed as they stood up, dusting themselves off.

"No problem," he grinned.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked, looking around.

They were standing in the middle of the street, and it was dark. Neither of them recognised any of the buildings.

"This place smells weird," Natsu said, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Why don't we look around?" Lucy said. She didn't like standing out in the open like that.

Natsu nodded and they started walking cautiously down the street. It was quite late, and Lucy started shivering.

"Why don't we find a hotel or something?" he asked, noticing. "We can figure out where we are and what to do next from there,"

Lucy nodded gratefully.

It wasn't long before they found one, and it seemed pretty nice. They got their room key and headed up the stairs. As they walked down the hall to their room, they saw two people walking towards them. The couple looked up at the same time, and the four of them froze.

"Holy shit," Natsu said.

* * *

_~Edolas~_

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu asked timidly.

They were alone in the guild hall, and Lucy was leaning over Levy's latest invention.

"I'm just trying to figure out what she's done wrong this time," Lucy replied. "I'm sure I could fix it,"

"But Lucy, it could be dangerous," Natsu said.

"Don't be such a baby! If you're that scared, go back to bed," she snarled at him.

Natsu didn't say anything, but he stayed where he was. There was no way he was leaving Lucy alone with that thing.

Lucy started flicking switches, and Natsu freaked out even more.

"Lucy, I _really_ don't think that's a good idea!" he squeaked.

"I know what I'm doing," she huffed.

Suddenly, the machine started to rumble. Lucy stopped what she was doing, jaw hanging open as she stared at the thing.

"Lucy!" Natsu called, running forward to pull her away.

As soon as he grabbed her arm, however, there was a bright light and a vacuum sensation. Natsu's grip on Lucy tightened as he felt like his head was about to explode from the pressure. He landed flat on his face, still gripping the blonde.

Lucy groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. "What the heel?" she said, looking around.

They were inside a building, but that was the only thing that registered before she looked up at the four people standing around them, gawking.

"Oh, _crap_."

* * *

_~Fairy Academy AU~_

"Natsu! Stop!" Lucy squealed at her boyfriend, swatting his hands away.

"Make me," he grinned.

They were currently in a hotel room, and Natsu was tickling the blonde – who was _extremely_ ticklish – without mercy. Lucy gasped, struggling to breathe.

Natsu eventually stopped, leaning down to kiss her.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered.

She grinned. It was halfway through their school holidays and he had taken her away for the night for her birthday, and she was very touched. He kissed him again, lacing her fingers in his.

"Shall we go down to dinner now?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Natsu cried, jumping up. Their hands were still laced so he yanked the giggling blonde up with him.

The two were laughing as they left their room, walking down the hall towards the elevators. Natsu had booked a table for them at the restaurant in the hotel that supposed to be really good.

"Thank you for this," Lucy said as the waiter led them to their table. "You didn't have to,"

"But I wanted to," Natsu argued. "It's your birthday! Of course I was going to do something special for you," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But even this necklace was more than enough," Lucy said, touching the diamond heart pendant around her neck that he had gotten her.

"You _deserve_ more than enough," he told her seriously.

Lucy smiled, leaning over the table to kiss him softly. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Luce," he replied.

Just then, the waiter came over to take their order. The food didn't take too long to come and was delicious. When they had finished the chocolate cake they had shared for dessert, Lucy leaned back in her chair, patting her stomach.

"I'm so full!" she cried. "I feel like I'm gonna _explode_,"

Natsu chuckled. He got up to pay the bill before coming back to bow beside his girlfriend, holding out his arm.

"Shall we?" he said.

"We shall," she grinned, taking his arm.

They walked out of the restaurant, and when they were alone in the elevator Lucy grabbed his scarf, pulling his mouth down to hers. She kissed him hungrily until they reached their floor, hearing the ding.

"I hope you're not tired," she breathed, smirking.

"I am _so_ not tired," he almost growled.

Lucy winked as she walked out of the elevator. Natsu had just reached her, wrapping his arm around her waist, as they rounded the corner.

He kissed her temple, making her giggle.

"You know I love you," he whispered hotly in her ear.

"I know," she replied, biting her lip.

He leaned down to kiss her on the lips quickly before they both looked up, stopping in their tracks.

Standing two doors down from their room were two people, who were staring back at them. A blonde haired girl and a pink haired boy.

It was like looking into a mirror, except they were wearing different clothes – aside from Natsu's scarf.

"Holy shit," the other Natsu said. He even _sounded_ the same.

The four stood there in silence for a moment.

"Luce, is that Gemini?" the mystery Natsu asked, turning to his blonde.

"N-no," she stammered, taking out a keyring full of gold and silver keys.

"Then, what?"

"I don't know,"

Natsu was just about to interrupt their conversation, when they heard a faraway scream, coming from above. They all looked up to see a shimmering circle in the sky. Two forms suddenly dropped through it, landing on the floor.

All eyes widened when they saw that they were _another_ Natsu and Lucy.

This Lucy had short hair and a scowl, while the Natsu seemed skinnier and had goggles on his head.

"Oh, _crap_," the third Lucy moaned.

"Lucy Ashley?" the second Lucy cried.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, standing up. "Who are they?" she asked, pointing to the couple who had just come back from dinner.

"We don't know,"

"Oi!" the second Natsu called. "Who are you?"

"I'm Natsu, and this is Lucy. Who the hell are you?"

"Are you from here?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, well we are from Earthland," the second Lucy said, pointing to the Natsu beside her.

"And we're from Edolas,"

"W-what?" Lucy stuttered, holding onto her boyfriend tighter. She put her hand on his chest as his arm tightened around her. "I'm so confused,"

"It's okay, Luce," he told her. "We'll figure this out," he kissed her on the forehead.

"W-what are you doing?" Earthland Lucy cried, her face turning red.

"Comforting my confused girlfriend?" Natsu replied, cocking his head to the side.

"G-GIRLFRIEND?!" Earthland and Edolas Lucy had bright red faces.

"Looks like _every_ Lucy is weird," Natsu smirked, looking down at his girlfriend, who scowled.

"So, where are we?" Earthland Natsu suddenly asked.

"A town called Magnolia," Lucy replied, relaxing a little.

"Luce, that's where _we're_ from!" Earthland Natsu cried excitedly.

"Natsu, you idiot!" the blonde screeched, hitting him. "Does this look like _our_ Magnolia?"

"No," he mumbled.

"Why don't we all go inside and figure this out?" Lucy said, pointing their room.

"Luuce," Natsu whined, lowering his head.

"Natsu, you'll just have to wait," she told him. "This is kind of important,"

He groaned, opening the door to let everyone in.

The other two Lucy's and Edolas Natsu all blushed, guessing what his problem was.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you guys think? I hope you didn't get too confused with the three sets of Natsu and Lucy - I'll make it easier for the other chapters, if not a little awkward looking, but just for this first one, I kind of wanted to keep it from their view haha if that makes sense?

Anyways, I hope you like this! Please review/follow/favourite and let me know what you think!

I won't be updating as fast as I did with _Fairy Academy_, since I'm back at uni now. I'll probably aim for once a week? Maybe more, depending on how much work I have :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! Just so you know, this will probably be about the time that I will update every week :) **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews - and all the favourites and follows already :D Sorry if it gets a bit confusing, but from now it it should be a bit better. **

**Okay, so, for this chapter:  
**

_**Edo Natsu/Lucy **_**= Edolas Natsu/Lucy**

_**Earth Natsu/Lucy**_**= Earthland Natsu/Lucy - so, the real deal ;) - thanks to _passwordrawr_ for the idea! I had EL Natsu/Lucy before, and I just couldn't read it without imagining them Spanish :/ hahaha so you are a lifesaver for helping me! :D**

_**AU Natsu/Lucy**_**= Fairy Academy Natsu/Lucy, so the ones that are already together. **

**Hopefully it won't be too confusing, but it is kinda awkward when reading and writing, so I might changed it later. I think in later chapters, I won't have too many scenes with all of them together, because otherwise it's just too confusing haha  
**

**Anyway, that's the deal for now! **

**Unfortunately I still don't own Fairy Tail or it's wonderful characters :( **

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

"So, do you guys know how you got here?" AU Lucy asked.

The six of them were all sitting in the hotel room. They had ordered some room service for the foreign couples and were now trying to figure out what to do next.

"We were on a job, when the guy hit us with some magic smoke," Earth Lucy said. She turned to her Natsu. "Do you know what that was? Because I've never seen it before,"

Earth Natsu shook his head.

"Wait, wait, wait," AU Lucy said, holding her hands up. "_Magic_?"

"Yeah, what else?" Earth Natsu said, looking at the blonde strangely. "She might be even weirder than you, Luce," he added, turning to his partner.

"But magic isn't _real_," she complained, ignoring his comment.

"It is in our world," he shrugged. To prove his point, Natsu lit his fist on fire, making the blonde scream and jump onto her boyfriend.

"O-okay," she squeaked, trying to compose herself. "What about you guys?" she turned to the Edolas couple.

"U-uhh," Edo Natsu stammered, turning to his scowling partner. "You see…"

"It was that stupid girl's contraption," Edo Lucy said.

Everyone just looked at her confused, except Edo Natsu, who sweat dropped.

"Levy was making some sort of machine, and the idiot left it out and I hit a button and we ended up here," she sighed.

"Levy-chan?" AU Lucy asked. "So you all have your own version of our friends?"

"I'd say so," Earth Lucy shrugged. "Earthland and Edolas have the same people – different personalities, obviously, but still the same people – so I don't see why this place is any different,"

"Oh, so you guys know each other?" AU Natsu asked.

The four in question nodded. "It's a long story."

"Okay, well, I for one am ready for bed," AU Lucy said. "This is not exactly how I expected my birthday to go," she mumbled.

"You're telling me!" the other two Lucy's cried.

"Do you guys need somewhere to sleep?" AU Lucy asked them.

"We have a room," Earth Lucy said. "You guys can stay with us," she added, looking at the Edolas pair. She figured that it made more sense for those four to stay together, since they knew each other.

After that had been arranged, the four visitors left, and the couple from Fairy Academy got ready for bed.

"Lucy," Natsu mumbled, pulling her into his arms on the bed.

He started nibbling on her ear, making her giggle at first, but then controlling herself.

"I was serious about being tired, Natsu," she told him seriously. "A lot just happened,"

Natsu groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "But Luce," he whined.

Lucy sighed, lifting his head up and planting a soft kiss to his lips.

"Not tonight," she told him, looking into his eyes.

Natsu frowned, but nodded his head. He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his once more, kissing her hotly before breaking for air. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Goodnight, Luce," he whispered, "and happy birthday,"

"Thank you. Goodnight,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

After one more quick kiss, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, the Fairy Academy couple headed over to the other room to try and figure out what to do next. They ordered room service again and all had breakfast together.

"So, do you have any idea how to get back?" AU Lucy asked.

They all sat there, thinking hard. It was a while before Earth Lucy jumped up, snapping her fingers.

"I know!" she cried, pulling out a golden key. "Open, gate of the lion! Leo!"

AU Lucy screamed and jumped on her boyfriend once again as a man suddenly appeared.

"Loke?" the two asked, seeing the familiar form of their friend suddenly standing before them.

The orange haired teen smirked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"What have you two gotten yourselves into _this_ time?" he asked, looking around at the six teens.

"Loke, can you get back to Fairy Tail in Earthland?" Earth Lucy asked urgently, ignoring his question.

"I think so," he answered.

"Yes!" the blonde cried. "Please, tell the master that we are stuck here, along with our Edolas counterparts and we don't know how to get back," she quickly explained.

"Yes, princess," Loke bowed before he disappeared again.

"W-what…what just happened?" AU Lucy stuttered, staring at the spot where Loke had just been standing.

"I'm a celestial spirit mage," Earth Lucy explained. "Loke in our world is one of my spirits, so I can call on him – as well as others – during battle, or whenever," she shrugged. "He should be able to use his own power to get from the Spirit World to Fairy Tail and get help,"

"O-oh…o-okay…"

"So, do you guys live here or something?" Earth Natsu asked the local couple.

"No, we only had the room for last night," AU Natsu explained. "We go to a boarding school called Fairy Academy in this town, but we're on holidays at the moment. We were heading out to my place this afternoon," he looked at his girlfriend.

They seemed to have a conversation without words being said. They just looked at each other for a long time, before Loke appeared again.

"Princess! Master has Levy looing through all the books in the guild, and everyone who is around trying to help," he called. "But it could take a while – especially trying to get the Edolas guys back as well,"

"We didn't ask for your help!" Edo Lucy cried, crossing her arms and scowling.

"I never said you did," Loke replied.

"Lucy, I think we're gonna need their help – whether you like it or not," Edo Natsu said quietly, putting his hand on the angry blonde's shoulder.

She scowled at him for a minute before sighing.

"Fine," she mumbled, turning away.

"Thank you, Loke," Earth Lucy said. "Let us know if there's any news?"

"Anything, princess," he said, bowing again before disappearing.

AU Lucy looked at her boyfriend again questioningly. He nodded once before turning to the others.

"I think it would be best if you guys come with us for now," he said. "We have spare rooms, and I don't think my parents will freak out too much," he shrugged.

Without having any better options, they all checked out of the hotel and headed to the train station that afternoon.

* * *

"Natsu what the _hell_ have you done?!" Grandine screeched at her son. Even though there were three teenagers that looked like him standing in front of her, she could immediately tell which was hers. It was a mother's instinct.

"I didn't do anything!" he cried back. "_They_ did it!" he pointed to his counterparts.

Before Grandine could yell more, Lucy stepped forward, touching her on the arm gently.

"Grandine, I know it's confusing, but how about we all go inside and we can explain what happened?"

The blue haired woman nodded at the blonde girl she loved as her own daughter. She sighed, rubbing her temples as she turned and walked into the house.

The six teens followed her in, the foreigners somewhat nervously sticking together. This woman was not one that had been seen in Edolas _or_ Earthland, so they didn't know what to make of her. Earth Lucy didn't miss that she was the mother of this world's Natsu, and that she had been called 'Grandine'. She wasn't stupid, and it wasn't hard for pieces to fall into place in her mind.

So when Wendy came running out to greet her brother and his girlfriend, she was not as shocked as the others by her words.

"Natsu-Nii! Lucy-Nee! You're finally…home?" the young girl stopped when she saw the visitors. She turned to her brother. "What did you do this time, onii-chan?"

"Why does everyone blame me?!"

"Why did Wendy call you onii-chan?" Earth Natsu asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Natsu, she's obviously his little sister in this world," Earth Lucy told her partner. "Grandine? Wendy's 'mother'? I'm guessing that in _this_ world, Igneel and Grandine are together?" the last part she directed towards the local family.

"Ye–" Grandine was cut off as the fire mage jumped up, lighting his hands on fire.

"Igneel's here? Where is he?" he turned his head to the side vigorously, searching for his dragon.

"_Natsu!_" his partner hissed, pulling him back down into his seat. "Don't interrupt! Don't use your magic recklessly – you scared poor Wendy! And the Igneel of this world is not going to be a dragon!" the blonde counted on her fingers.

"You don't know that!"

"If he _was_ a dragon, then wouldn't Grandine be one too?" she argued. "And they would have magic,"

The pink haired mage crossed his arms, grumbling to himself as his blonde partner sighed and turned to Grandine and Wendy.

"Sorry about him – he gets a bit excited at times," she apologised.

"Don't worry about it," Grandine smiled warmly. "I have my own Natsu, remember?" she laughed along with the two Lucys, while both of their Natsu's pouted. The Edolas couple were sitting silently in the corner, not knowing what to do.

"Damn cheerful Lucys," Edo Lucy grumbled to herself, while her partner fidgeted with his hands nervously.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Sorry if it's still a bit confusing, and not a lot really happens, but it's all needed for the setup :/ **

**I promised that next chapter will be a little more fast-paced! **

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's the new chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews! They are what keeps me going! ;) And thank you to everyone who has favourited/followed - everyone who is even reading this! THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU.

Anyways, I still don't own Fairy Tail, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

It was three hectic days later that Loke returned.

"Lucy," he called, walking over to his mistress, arms full of old books.

"Loke!" she cried, jumping up. She had been sitting on the couch with Wendy and her Natsu.

"Erza told me to give you these to look through," he put the books down on the coffee table.

Natsu groaned loudly. "Why do we have to do work?"

"Natsu! We're the ones trapped here," Lucy scolded. "We _should_ help! We're lucky that we have the whole guild back home trying to get us back,"

After some more grumbling from the pinkette, Loke bowed to his master before disappearing.

"Alright then, let's get started," the blonde rolled her sleeves up, grabbing the first book and handing it to her partner.

She knew he wouldn't _really_ read it – at least not at first – but she figured she'd give him one to make it _look_ like he was helping. She sighed, grabbing the next book before she sat down and started reading.

"Can I help, Lucy-san?" Wendy piped up, eyes sparkling.

"Of course, Wendy-chan," the celestial mage replied, smiling warmly. "You don't have to though,"

"But I want to," the girl cried, picking up a book for herself.

Wendy had decided to spend the afternoon with the mage version of Natsu and Lucy because her brother was 'busy' with his girlfriend in his room, and Edo-Lucy preferred to keep to herself – keeping Edo-Natsu with her of course.

Honestly, Wendy liked all six of them. She liked to sit back and watch them sometimes. It was strange to see a shy version of her brother, and a scary Lucy. But she also liked to see the Earthland versions, because they seemed to be more like _her _versions, but still different. It took her two days before she found out that they weren't actually a couple. She felt sorry for the mage Lucy, because her Natsu obviously didn't know anything about love and relationships.

"Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. She glanced over at the dragon slayer, seeing him snoring loudly on the couch.

"What is it, Wendy?"

"Is it weird seeing my brother and Lucy-Nee?" she asked. "You know – together?"

The blonde mage turned slightly pink.

"W-well, y-yeah of course," she stuttered. "You have no _idea_ how weird it is! I don't think I'll ever get used to it," she shook her head, shuddering slightly. She would _never_ admit it to _anyone_, but she'd been having some weird dreams thanks to those two. She hoped they wouldn't last.

"What's the other me like?" Wendy suddenly asked. She'd been dying to know.

"Very much like you," Lucy replied, tilting her head. "Except she's the Sky Dragon Slayer, and isn't related to Natsu,"

"A dragon slayer?" Wendy's eyes went huge. "In your world _I'm_ a _Dragon Slayer_?!"

"Yep," Lucy chuckled. "And a very good one, too," she winked.

"Wow," Wendy breathed. She sat there, staring into space.

After a minute, Lucy turned back to her book, giving the girl some space to process. She tried to focus on finding something that could help, but her thoughts kept drifting back home. She missed Fairy Tail, and all her friends there.

Right now, she could be sitting with Mirajane and Cana, talking about anything and everything, or maybe talking books with Levy, or going on a mission with Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy and Charle – and Natsu of course.

She looked over at her sleeping partner. She was glad that if she had to be put in this situation, that it was Natsu here with her. As much as he annoyed her on a daily basis, she honestly didn't know what she would do without that pink haired idiot.

Sure, it would be good to have someone like Erza or Levy with her – someone who could help her figure out what happened – but she was glad it was Natsu. He was her best friend and partner, and although she would never admit it out loud, he helped to keep her grounded. He stopped her from panicking too much, because he was always so damn _calm_ when things went wrong.

"Luce, what are you doing?"

The blonde jumped at her partner's voice. She realised that she had zoned out and was staring right at him, making him look at her weird.

"N-nothing!" she stuttered, turning back to her book. "I was just thinking – you should be helping, you know!" she snapped at the end.

"But Luuuceeee!" he whined.

Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes. He never changes.

* * *

AU Natsu was with his girlfriend, asleep on his bed. They hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, because their visitors were very loud. The two had managed to escape to his room for a nap – although nobody believed that's what they were actually _doing_.

Natsu groaned as he woke up. He smiled down at the sleeping blonde in his arms. She looked so peaceful, smiling softly. He gently pushed the golden strands of hair out her face, so that he could get a better look. He still didn't understand what he did to get someone like_ her_ to like _him_. She was just so perfect, and he was extremely lucky.

Natsu didn't know how long he lay there, holding her close, before she started to stir.

"Natsu?" she mumbled before she opened her eyes. "Hey," she smiled up at him.

"Hey," he grinned back, leaning down to lightly peck her on the lips.

"What time is it?"

"Uh," Natsu turned to look at his alarm clock. "3:25."

"Really?" her eyes widened. "We slept for five hours?!" she cried as she shot up.

"I guess so," Natsu chuckled, slowly getting up into a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, nuzzling his head into her neck.

"We should probably go down," Lucy told him.

"Five more minutes," Natsu mumbled into her neck sleepily. He was very comfortable, and had no intention of moving anytime soon.

Lucy sighed. She put her hand over the one around her waist, threading her fingers through his. She was quite comfortable, too, so she didn't argue with him. She leaned her head to the side, resting it on her boyfriend's, and they sat there in a peaceful silence for a while.

"Hey, Luce?" Natsu eventually mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"What if they aren't gone by the time school starts again?"

Lucy paused. She hadn't thought of that. "I don't know," she whispered.

"We can't make them go to class for us, can we?"

"Natsu!" Lucy hit his chest lightly. "You'd just be hurting yourself doing that. This year is very important, remember?"

Natsu mumbled something grumpily into Lucy's neck that she didn't catch.

"Let's go down and see if there's any news," Lucy sighed, untangling herself from her boyfriend. He sat there, pouting at her. "We can think about that later," she continued.

Natsu just sat there, staring at her with puppy dog eyes. Lucy sighed before she leaned down to kiss him lightly.

She should have known that that wouldn't work. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss as her pulled her closer. Her hands went into his hair as he pulled them down so that they were lying on the bed again, Lucy on top of him.

She eventually pulled away, much to Natsu's dismay, and got up.

"Stop distracting me," she scolded, flattening her hair.

She walked towards the door and waited for him, arms crossed. She didn't want to risk touching him while he was on the bed.

Natsu sighed and got up, walking over to his girlfriend. She smiled brightly at him as he took her hand, walking out of the room and down the stairs.

He kissed her temple lovingly as they walked into the lounge room, seeing Wendy reading with their Earthland counterparts.

Well, _Lucy's_ counterpart. Natsu's was snoring on the couch, a book lying unopened on his chest.

* * *

"Lucy, don't you want to go downstairs?" Edo Natsu asked timidly.

"Why?" the angry blonde demanded.

"Because these people are nice enough to let us stay here, we should be a bit more sociable, and grateful,"

Edo Lucy didn't say anything.

Natsu sighed. "Well, _I'm_ going to go down, at least see if the others found something," he said, getting up.

"What? You want to get away from me?" Lucy said nastily. "I see. Go on then, have fun with those other Lucy's," she huffed.

Natsu looked at her, confused. She was facing the window, refusing to look at him. He knew that she missed home, but he didn't understand why she was so upset with him. She hadn't even tried one of her torture moves on him today.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" he asked, figuring she wouldn't tell him on her own.

He slowly walked up to her, trying to see her expression.

"Nothing," she mumbled, not looking him in the eye.

"Don't lie to me," he frowned. "You know I can tell when you're lying,"

"Why do you care?" she snapped, still not looking at him.

Natsu stared at her wide eyed. "Why do I _care_?" he repeated incredulously. "What kind of question is that? Of course I care! You're my partner and my best friend," he told her. "You're my most important person, why wouldn't I care?"

Lucy turned to look at him. He sounded angry, which was very unusual for him. He was scowling at the ground. He suddenly looked up at her.

"If you don't want to talk about it, fine," he said. "But don't you _ever_ think that I don't care about you," he took a deep breath, calming himself. "I'm here if you want to talk about it – or anything – but I won't push you if you don't want to,"

Lucy watched as he turned away from her, walking towards the door.

She was frozen. Natsu never got angry, especially not at _her_. If she wasn't so stunned, she would have beaten the crap out of him.

She wanted to follow him out of the room, but she was too proud. She felt a little embarrassed, although she wasn't sure why.

She turned back to the window, wishing she was back home, going on missions with Natsu, just like they used to.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! Let me know what you guys think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! New chapter! :) This is pretty much all Edo Natsu/Lucy, so, yeah. I hope you like it!**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They are what keep me going :)**

**I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Edo Natsu walked towards the kitchen, trying to calm himself down. He didn't know why he was so angry.

Yeah, he was annoyed that she thought he didn't care, but not enough to yell at her like that. He _never_ yelled at her. He was kind of nervous to see her again. She was definitely going to punish him.

He didn't mind that thought as much as he should – at least then she would be back to normal.

Natsu pushed the door open to see Grandine baking.

"Hello Grandine-san, would you like some help with anything?" he asked.

"Oh, hello dear," she smiled, looking up. "If you want to, you can help me with these cupcakes? I have to make a few batches, considering how much my son and husband eat – and Earthland Natsu," she chuckled.

"Sure," Natsu smiled.

He walked over to the large bench. There were three batches already cooked, one in the oven, and Grandine was working on another. He rolled his sleeves up, grabbing a bowl and starting making the next batch, looking at the recipe book Grandine had laid out for him.

"Where's your girlfriend? She's not feeling sick is she?" Grandine asked.

Natsu had been cracking an egg, and he completely missed the bowl, slamming the egg down on the bench.

"M-m-m-my w-what?" he stammered, bright red, as he cleaned up his mess.

"Isn't your Lucy your girlfriend?" Grandine asked, tilting her head as she looked at the boy curiously.

"N-no! Of course not! We're just friends!" he cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Grandine replied. "I just assumed, that was my mistake. Please forgive me,"

"I-it's o-okay," he stammered, not looking at her. His face still hadn't cooled down.

Grandine left him to his thoughts for a while. He tried to continue baking, but he just couldn't concentrate.

Him and _Lucy_? He wasn't stupid, he had realised recently that he cared for her as more than a friend, but he was trying to squash those feelings. He knew that Lucy didn't like him like that – no way! She was so tough and strong, no way would she like a weakling like him! She only spent time with him because she felt sorry for him, he was sure.

The corner of Grandine's lip twitched as she watched the boy. She knew they weren't together, but she could also see that they should be.

She saw her son with his Lucy, and firmly believed that they belonged together – in _every_ dimension. Their love was that strong.

She also saw that their counterparts were even more dense than her children had been, so needed a little push. Grandine was determined that by the time they left, there would be three pink and yellow couples running around.

* * *

Edo Lucy stayed in her room, sulking for another hour. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to go after Natsu, but she was just too proud to admit it.

So, she sat in her chair by the window, fuming.

She was angry – no, _furious_. At what, she wasn't exactly sure, but that just made her even more angry. She tried to be angry at Natsu, but he hadn't done anything wrong, so it was hard.

Deep down, she knew she was angry at herself. She tried to be nicer, to go with the flow a bit more, but it was just so _exhausting_. It was going to take time, but she was trying her best.

Lucy sighed, standing up.

_I should go down,_ she thought. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the door. She paused with her hand on the doorknob.

"Come on, Lucy," she hissed at herself. "Just swallow your pride and turn the freaking handle. They aren't going to make fun of you!"

She stood there, shaking, for a few more minutes, screaming at herself internally. She _knew_ it was stupid to sit here by herself. She _knew_ that she should go down and help figure out a way home.

What she _didn't_ know, was what was stopping her from opening that bloody door.

Having had enough, the blonde eventually screamed in frustration and threw the door open, banging it loudly on the wall.

She hoped that since they were staying in the room in the attic that everyone else would be far enough away that they wouldn't hear what just happened.

Sighing, she started walking down the stairs.

She followed the sounds of arguing down to the lounge room. She snuck her head around the corner to see the Earthland Lucy screaming at a guilty looking fire mage. The other couple was sitting there, smiling at each other and acting all lovey-dovey. Edo Lucy's face went red just _looking_ at them.

She noticed that her Natsu wasn't there, so she quickly walked past them, staying hidden. She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the kitchen door without anyone noticing her. She pushed the door open and found the pink haired idiot she was looking for, _baking_ of all things, with Grandine.

"Lucy!" he called happily when he saw her.

"Hey," she mumbled, waving awkwardly.

"I'm glad you decided to come down," Natsu smiled at her warmly. Lucy felt her face start to heat up again, so she turned her face away, scowling grumpily.

"Do – do you need any help?" she mumbled.

"That's very sweet of you dear," Grandine smiled. "You can help Natsu with the cupcakes if you like?"

Lucy nodded, walking forward to help.

They worked in silence, Natsu smirking at Lucy every now and then, Lucy never taking her eyes from the task, and Grandine watching over them with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh! I just remembered," Grandine suddenly cried. "I need to go pick up some things form the store. Will you two be alright? You can stop whenever you want,"

"We'll be fine, don't worry," Natsu assured her.

"Thank you dear," Grandine smiled at them once more, winked at Natsu and then rushed out.

The two teens worked in silence some more after she left. It was about ten minutes before Natsu couldn't take it anymore.

"Lucy, I'm really sorry," he said, turning to her. "About before. I didn't mean to yell at you like that, and, well, I'm – I'm _really_ sorry,"

Lucy blinked. She wasn't expecting that.

"I-it's okay," she stammered.

Natsu smiled before turning back to his work. Lucy didn't want the conversation to end there, though. It didn't feel finished.

"I – I'm the one who should be apologising," she said quickly, closing her eyes. When she opened them, Natsu was staring at her in shock. "I was being grumpy and stupid and annoying and sometimes I really don't know how you put up with me because if I were you I would've kicked my ass to the curb by now and anyway I'm – I'm just really sorry, okay?"

Natsu couldn't stop staring. He'd never heard Lucy apologise in his life. Ever.

Lucy had turned away during her speech, and was now avoiding his gaze. A small smile started to form on Natsu's lips.

"Lucy," he whispered, trying to get her to look at him. No such luck. "Lucy!" he called again, louder this time.

When she _still_ wouldn't look at him, he reached forward, putting his finger under her chin and guiding her face up to him. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's okay," he told her. "I would never kick your ass to the curb. Life would be way too boring without you – you're my partner, Luce, and you always will be," he smiled.

Lucy didn't know what to say. She just stared at him with those wide brown eyes, not saying a word, as he stared back, smiling slightly.

Natsu suddenly realised that he was still holding her chin. He hastily let go, cheeks turning slightly pink, and turned back to his cupcakes.

"W-we should finish these up," he stammered. "Not much left to do,"

"Y-yeah," Lucy replied.

The two worked in silence yet again, but this time it was comfortable.

* * *

"LUUUCCYYYYY I'M SOOOORRYYYYY!" Earth Natsu was on his knees in front of his blonde partner, who was fuming.

"Sorry doesn't fix my book, Natsu!" she replied.

"It was an accident! I was dreaming that I was fighting Gray and, well, it was a realistic dream, alright?" he scratched the back of his head.

"Well maybe you should have been _helping_ instead of _sleeping_!" Earth Lucy screeched.

Oh, shit. That was the wrong thing to say.

"Please, Lucy! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!" Natsu grovelled some more. She had already beaten him twice because of this, he didn't want any more.

"Natsu, you _burned_ the book!"

"Only a couple of pages,"

"What if those pages were the ones with the way to get home?!"

"Then we'll find another way!"

"What if there _is_ no other way?!"

"There _has _to be!"

"What –"

"ENOUGH!"

The two mages turned to see little Wendy standing up, fists clenched and staring at them,

"Please stop fighting," she said. "I don't like it when you guys fight,"

Natsu and Lucy exchanged a glance before turning back to the little girl. They couldn't resist her.

"We're sorry," they said in unison, hanging their heads.

"Then make up," Wendy demanded.

"I – I forgive you," Lucy said, turning to her partner.

"No! You have to _hug_," Wendy cried.

Sighing, Lucy turned as Natsu's arms came around her in a warm, tight hug. She'd always loved his hugs.

"Now kiss,"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just kidding!" Wendy giggled.

* * *

**What do you think? :)**

**I just couldn't resist that last bit with Earthland Nalu :3**

**Anyways, please review and let me know what you guys think! :D **

**Much love xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so sorry for the late update! We went away for Easter and I forgot to take my uni work so I had to rush to do that when we got back, and I also forgot my laptop charger so I couldn't even write this while I was away! :( **

**And then when I finally _did_ write it, I realised that I had forgotten the whole first half of the chapter, so I had to put that in and I'M REALLY SORRY!  
**

**Also, I would like to announce that I am adopting an _amazing_ story by PARADISE.x (she's amazing, you should go check out her work!) called _The Devil's Associate_. She, unfortunately, isn't able to write it anymore, so I will be adopting it :) I'll post what she's written already along with a new chapter written by me soon, so look out for that! It's an amazing story, and I just hope that I don't disappoint her or the fans of the story :)_  
_**

**Anyway, onto _The Power of Three_! **

**I don't own anything!  
Enjoy! :) **

* * *

"Dad! You're back!" Wendy cried, flinging herself onto Igneel as he walked in the door.

"Hey sweetie," he replied, hugging her.

He had been on a business trip for the past week, so he hadn't been home to meet the visitors. Grandine had told him about them, though, so that he wouldn't be too shocked when he got home.

"IGNEEL!"

Wendy and her father turned to see Earth Natsu running around the corner, flames coming out of his mouth. He stopped when he saw them.

"You're not a dragon," he said simply. Wendy sweat dropped.

Natsu sniffed the air. "But you smell like Igneel, and sound like Igneel,"

"Natsu!" Earth Lucy appeared next to him, hitting him on the head. "He's _this_ world's Igneel – remember how Porlyusica-san is Edolas' Grandine?" she reminded her partner.

"Oh, yeah," he mumbled, rubbing his head.

Lucy turned to Igneel and smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm Lucy, and this is Natsu. We're mages from Earthland,"

"Igneel," he replied, shaking her hand. "Grandine's told me all about you – and the other ones,"

"I hope us staying here isn't too much trouble," Lucy said. "We're trying our hardest to find a way home,"

"Not at all," Igneel waved her off. "We couldn't just leave you out on the streets,"

Lucy was about to reply when Grandine came around the corner. Igneel's face lit up when he saw her.

"Grandine," he sighed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Welcome home," she smiled.

Wendy giggled as Lucy ushered her and Natsu away to leave them in peace.

* * *

"Natsu, he doesn't know anything about your Igneel, stop pestering him!" Earth Lucy cried, dragging her partner up to their room and away from Igneel.

"I thought that maybe he'd remembered something," Natsu mumbled as his partner closed the door. He had been asking the man about his father every five minutes since he got home.

"Natsu, he didn't even know that other worlds like ours existed," Lucy said softly.

"I know," he mumbled.

Lucy sighed and walked over to him.

"I know you miss him, and I wish he was here," she told him. "I promise that you'll find him again one day – I'll help you!" she smiled.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "You, me and Happy can go search together as a team! We'll definitely find him,"

"Thanks, Lucy," Natsu smiled, hugging her. He wasn't exactly sure why, but the idea of her helping him search for Igneel made him extremely happy.

"Anytime," she smiled, pulling away. "Now, will you promise to leave that poor man alone?"

"Yes," Natsu mumbled, hanging his head.

"Good, now let's go help with dinner," Lucy said, grabbing his hand and dragging him down to the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly, without any success in finding a way to reverse the spell. The next day, AU Natsu and Lucy, along with Wendy, would be going back to Fairy Academy, and they still didn't know what to do with their visitors.

"We can't just leave them for your mum to look after," AU Lucy said to her boyfriend that night, as they packed their bags.

"What else can we do?" he replied, running a hand through his hair.

"I know, I just feel bad,"

"You're the one who said they couldn't come with us," Natsu reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, flopping down on the bed.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"What if they _did_ come with us?" Natsu asked cautiously.

Lucy shot up, opening her mouth to speak when he cut her off.

"Just listen! They could stay in the hotel in town, and we could visit them on weekends and some afternoons," Natsu said quickly.

Lucy opened her mouth and closed it again a few times, before a smile appeared on her face.

"Natsu, you're a genius!" she cried jumping up and hugging him. "That's a brilliant idea!"

"Really?" Natsu asked. He sounded honestly surprised. Lucy pulled back and kissed him on the lips.

Without warning, Lucy turned and ran out of the room, yelling for the others. Natsu stood there, staring at the open doorway, wondering how he had gone from kissing his girlfriend to standing alone in his room.

"Luce?"

* * *

"Natsu! Lucy! Over here!"

The two Fairy Academy students turned to see Levy waving at them from the courtyard in front of the girls' dorm. Gajeel, Erza and Jellal were standing with her, all smiling – except for Gajeel, who smirked – as the couple walked over to them, hand-in-hand.

"Hey guys! How was your break?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Great! I read _so_ many books that I have to tell you about, Lu-chan!" Levy cried, eyes sparkling.

Lucy giggled before turning to her other friends, who all seemed to have a good time on vacation. Soon, their whole group was there, catching up.

"I should probably go take my stuff upstairs," Lucy eventually said, pointing to her suitcase. "I'll be back soon," she added, reaching up on her toes to kiss Natsu's cheek before turning and walking into the building. Cana, Juvia and the Strauss sisters followed her.

"I can't believe it's almost over," Cana sighed as her and Lucy entered their room.

"What's almost over?" Lucy asked.

"School," Cana replied. "We only have one more semester, how scary is that?"

"Don't remind me," Lucy groaned. "I'm going to be _so_ stressed!"

"Just remember to have fun every now and then," Cana chuckled. "I'm sure Natsu could help you relieve some stress," she added with a wink.

"Cana!" Lucy cried, turning red.

Cana just laughed harder as she walked out the room, Lucy soon following her.

* * *

It was Sunday, so the students had some time to catch up before classes started and Erza had organised for the group to go to dinner and a movie. Natsu and Lucy had tried to get out of it so that they could visit their counterparts, but their friends wouldn't hear of it.

"Lu-chan! You've spent the whole break with Natsu!" Levy whined. "I haven't seen you in two weeks and I missed you," she pouted, holding Lucy's hands.

"Fine!" the blonde sighed, not being able to resist her best friend.

"Yay!" Levy cried, hugging her.

Lucy was led back up to her room by the girls to get ready, throwing Natsu a small smile over her shoulder. She saw him nod and pull his phone out, walking away from the guys. She knew he was calling the others to let them know they weren't coming. She wondered if he would tell them the truth or make something up – not that it really mattered, she was just curious. She then wondered how they were, locked up in that hotel room. Would they go out and explore the town at all? What if they ran into each other? How would they explain that to their friends? What if-

"Lucy!"

Lucy was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by Cana. They were standing in their room, and Cana was dressed and ready to go. Lucy looked down and saw that she hadn't changed yet. She didn't even remember reaching the room.

"I _said_ 'are you going to get changed, or just stand there like you're possessed?'" Cana repeated, hands on hips. She started smirking. "Got Natsu on your mind, huh? Has it been a while?"

"C-Cana!" Lucy cried, turning red. She turned and got ready, ignoring Cana's smirk and little remarks about her relationship.

Once Lucy was ready, the two girls made their way out to the front gate to meet up with everyone. They were the last ones there.

"What took you two so long?" Gajeel said gruffly.

"Lucy here couldn't stop thinking about Natsu's–"

Lucy squealed and covered Cana's mouth with her hand.

"I was just daydreaming – you know, thinking about a new story," Lucy laughed nervously.

Cana licked Lucy's hand, causing the blonde to squeal again and remove it. The brunette leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"A porno?" she asked, making Lucy turn bright red.

Natsu's arm snaked around her waist, and Lucy looked up to see him smirking.

"Thinking about my what?" he whispered in her ear seductively.

Lucy glared, shoving him away. She stormed off ahead of the group while Natsu laughed, easily catching up with her and holding her hand.

* * *

"That movie was _amazing_! Better than I thought it was going to be!" Mirajane gushed as the group left the theatre.

"I couldn't concentrate with these two sucking face beside me," Gajeel grumbled, pointing to a bright red Lucy and Natsu, who was grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry," Natsu mumbled while everyone laughed.

"Seriously, though," Gray said. "It's like you two haven't been together in weeks,"

The two laughed nervously. They had been together, they just hadn't gotten a lot of alone time with the other Natsu's and Lucy's around – but they couldn't just blurt that out.

"They probably spent all their time with Wendy," Lisanna said.

"Y-yeah," Lucy replied, jumping on the excuse. "That's right,"

Everyone dropped the topic after that – well, after a _little_ more teasing, anyway – and they soon reached the restaurant. It was the same one that Natsu and Lucy took Wendy on Sundays.

Once they had all ordered, Lucy dragged Levy to the bathrooms.

"So, how's it going with Gajeel?" she asked as soon as the door shut.

Levy looked at her hands. "I didn't really speak to him or anything during the holidays," she admitted sadly. "And today it seems like he's been avoiding me,"

"Oh, Levy-chan, I'm sorry," Lucy said, hugging her friend. "But I only asked because I noticed that he keeps looking at you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I bet he's just scared to make a move – you said yourself that he's not good with admitting his feelings," Lucy winked.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Levy said quietly.

"We just need to find a way to get him to man up," Lucy said, thinking.

"Lu-chan, I know that look," Levy said nervously. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see," Lucy smiled as her eyes lit up.

After one last smile at her blue haired friend, Lucy turned and walked out of the bathroom, grinning the whole way.

"What are you so happy about?" Natsu asked as she sat down beside him.

"Nothing," she replied, trying to wipe the smile off her face. It didn't work.

"Luce," Natsu said sternly.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered before kissing him quickly on the lips.

* * *

**There! Back at Fairy Academy with everyone! As much as I love writing about Natsu and Lucy, I liek to write about the others, too :) I just love all of Hiro's characters! They are all so amazing! :D **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay new chapter! I was a bit worried that I was going to be late again this week, because it's getting relly busy at uni :( but I made sure I got it done! :D **

**Ok, so I've had a few people ask about _The Devil's Associate_, and first of all, I want to thank you all for your support! It really means a lot :) Also, since I'm adopting it, and the idea wasn't mine, I'm doing a _lot_ of planning - which I don't normally do really haha - because I want to make sure I do it well, and also just so that I know where I'm going. So I want to finish off the planning before writing and publishing it. I was hoping that I could have it up by the end of this week, but I'm not sure because of uni work :/ (stupid screen topic is making me write 750 words about a movie - no question or theme or anything! SO frustrating!) **

**Buuuuutttt! I start holidays next week, so hopefully I'll be able to get that started then! :D **

**Anyways, I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"I'm booooored!" Earth Natsu whined, flopping to the floor.

Earth Lucy sighed, putting a hand to her forehead as she watched her partner's antics.

"Can we go on a mission?" the dragon slayer asked, looking up at his partner with sparkling eyes.

"There are no missions here for us, Natsu!" she cried. "Why don't you help us find a way home, and _then_ we can go on a mission!"

"But Luuuuce," he whined, rolling around on the floor.

Earth Lucy sighed, giving up. She turned back to the table where her, Edo Natsu and Edo Lucy were all reading the books Loke had brought them. They had been in this hotel room for three weeks, and so far, they hadn't had much luck. It had been a week since Loke had last brought news, so it didn't seem like the mages at Fairy Tail had found anything, either.

"I think we should have a lunch break," Edo Lucy said, putting her book down. "We've been reading for _ages_,"

"Lunch!" Earth Natsu cried, jumping up at the thought of food.

"Well now we'll have to," Earth Lucy sweat dropped, knowing that her partner would not shut up before he ate something.

* * *

Earth Natsu and Lucy went out to go and get some food from the market while their Edolas counterparts stayed in the room – they didn't want to draw attention to themselves.

And it was lucky that they didn't all come out, because everyone in town seemed to recognise them.

"Natsu!" a round man called from his bakery. "Thanks again for fixing my door yesterday! Here," he handed the confused mage a box. When he opened it, he cried tears of joy, seeing it full of delicious-looking doughnuts.

"Thank you!" he cried at the man, who just chuckled and waved as the two teens walked off.

"Everyone's so nice here! Although I don't remember fixing a door yesterday," Natsu said as he reached for a beautifully glazed piece of deliciousness. Lucy hit his hand away.

"That's because you didn't!" she yelled. "The _other_ Natsu must have – so we should really give those to him," she added, taking the box out of the fire mages hands.

"But Luce!"

"No buts!" she turned to him, looking like the second Erza, causing him to shrink back in fear.

"S-scary," he mumbled, dropping the subject.

"Let's just hurry up and get some lunch," Lucy said, dragging him into the grocery store.

* * *

"Lu-chan!" Levy called, running to her blonde best friend.

The bookworm had been out stocking up her book collection when she saw the familiar pink and blonde hair.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, turning around and looking in surprise at the small girl.

"Hey look! It's Levy!" Natsu cried, pointing at her. He acted as if he hadn't seen her in weeks, but they saw each other this morning.

"What are you guys up to?" Levy said suggestively when she reached them, making Lucy turn bright red. "I thought you said you were going to be in the library all day,"

"U-um," Lucy stammered, "w-we needed a break, s-so we came to get some food – yeah! Lunch break," she laughed nervously.

Levy eyed her friend, who was acting weird. That was when she got a better look at them. Levy had thought that she'd seen every piece of clothing that Lucy – and all the girls – owned, but she had never seen this outfit before. It was cute, with the little blue skirt and blue and white top.

Then she looked at Natsu. She had never seen him wear anything even _remotely_ like that before.

"Natsu, why aren't you wearing a top?" she asked, pointing to his perfectly sculpted abs; in plain view due to the fact that he was only wearing a vest.

"Wh–" he began, but was cut off by Lucy.

"H-he lost a bet!" she cried, covering his mouth. "So I made him wear that," she giggled, but it sounded forced, even in her own ears.

"Okaaay…" Levy replied. There was definitely something off about her friends.

But, then again, she knew they were both really weird, so she decided to just shrug it off.

"Well, I better go," Levy said after a short silence. "I'm meeting Lisanna – you guys can come if you want?"

"No, that's okay," Lucy said, "we better get back to studying,"

Natsu started to whine, and Lucy covered his mouth again, dragging him off.

"Bye, Levy-chan! Have fun with Lisanna!" she called.

Levy sweat dropped as she watched them leave.

Yeah. Her friends really are weird.

* * *

"That was close," Earth Lucy sighed once her and Earth Natsu had successfully reached the hotel.

"What was?" Natsu asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"Levy! What if she found out we weren't from here?" Lucy cried. "We would be in _big_ trouble – we were told to stay away from everyone!"

"Oh,"

Natsu was silent as Lucy rambled all the way up to their room, imagining the worst case scenarios out loud.

"It's about _time_!" Edo Lucy cried as the two mages walked through the door. She leapt at Lucy, grabbing the bags out of her hands and digging through it.

"Sorry, we ran into Levy-chan," Earth Lucy replied, but nobody was listening to her – they were all concentrating on the food.

"What the hell is _this_?" Edo Lucy suddenly cried, holding up a small rectangular bag.

"I'm not really sure, but it looks interesting, and I saw a bunch of kids eating them," Earth Lucy admitted.

Edo Lucy stared at the thing warily.

"Wizz Fizz?" she asked, reading the wrapper. Taking a deep breath, she ripped the top half of the package off and grabbed the small plastic utensil.

Looking around nervously at everyone who was watching her intently, she scooped up a spoonful of the white powder and shoved it in her mouth.

The flavour exploded on her tongue and her eyes widened in shock. She'd never tasted anything like it before. It was sweet, but sour at the same time. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not – but _boy _was it addictive! She quickly ate another scoop, and another, finishing the small bag in seconds.

"Well?" Earth Lucy asked, both her and the Natsu's trying to gage her reaction.

"It's...it's…" Edo Lucy kept her head down, before suddenly snapping it up, eyes wide and sparkling, "it's _incredible_! I've never tasted anything _like_ it! What's it made of? It's the most delicious thing _ever_! Is there more? Please tell me you got more!" she cried, practically jumping up and down as she grabbed the grocery bags, digging through them to find more of the little bags of heaven.

Earth Natsu got fired up and started searching with her, wanting to try one himself. Earth Lucy and Edo Natsu sweat dropped as they watched their partners.

"She – she seems…" Earth Lucy trailed off.

"Yeah," Edo Natsu answered.

They didn't get much more work done that afternoon, as Edo Lucy and Earth Natsu were bouncing off the walls on a sugar high for the next few hours, and then crashing _hard_ that night. Oh, well. There was always tomorrow.

And now Earth Lucy had a way to get the fire mage to help research. She chuckled deviously to herself as she watched him sleep.

* * *

"Levy-chan!" AU Lucy called to her blue haired friend the next day as she walked to her first period.

"Lu-chan!" Levy replied, waiting for her to catch up. "How was your study session yesterday? Did you get a lot done?"

"Yeah, it was great!" Lucy replied, smiling. "Natsu was doing something with Gray, so it was nice and peaceful –not that I don't love studying with him, of course," she added quickly.

"Natsu wasn't studying with you?" Levy asked, confused.

"No, why?" Lucy asked. "We don't have to do _everything_ together, you know,"

"I know," Levy replied. "I just thought that you were studying together – since you went on a lunch break together and all,"

"Lunch break?"

"Yeah – remember? I ran into you two in town? Natsu was wearing funny clothes because he lost a bet – by the way, you never told be what that bet was,"

Lucy froze, realising what must have happened.

"O-oh! Of course!" she cried. "_Now_ I remember!" she said, hitting her head lightly, "I'm so stupid! Yeah, Natsu came to get me for lunch,"

"Oh, okay," Levy replied, not entirely convinced, but not wanting to pry. "And the bet?"

"Uh…well…" Lucy stammered, thinking furiously. "I – I bet him that I could finish ten math questions before me! Yeah!" she smiled.

"Well that was stupid on his part," Levy deadpanned. "Math is his worst subject,"

"Yeah, well, you know Natsu!" Lucy chuckled.

"Yeah," Levy said quietly.

Luckily for the blonde, they reached their classroom, so the conversation stopped there. She breathed a sigh of relief when she sat down. She needed to go visit the _others_ that afternoon. That was way too close.

* * *

**For those of you who don't know a _Wizz Fizz_ is somethng we have in Australia, it's just like sherbet and it's amazing! :D It was probably my favourite thing growing up haha you can Google it if you want to know what it looks like - they have like weird faces on them haha**

**Anyway! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! So who thinks Levy's going to figure it out? She is pretty smart after all ;) **

**I tried to make it a bit longer, but homework got in the way :( I was supposed to do uni stuff yesterday, but I've started watching Rave Master, and I'm kind of addicted heheh ^.^ **

**Hopefully in the holidays I can update more/longer chapters! Fingers crossed! :D**

**Much love xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's still technically Tuesday! For another half hour...**

**I was in the city all day with Mum, and then I filled in for my friend's social netball team, and then we were chilling at her house, watching Myy Kitchen Rules and American Pie Reunion :P and then I got home and realised I hadn't written as much of this as I thought :/ **

**So yeah...**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I really really really really really means a lot! And I love you all! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" AU Lucy burst into the hotel room, making the four occupants jump out of their seats. Edo Natsu was hiding under the coffee table, Edo Lucy was standing up, while Earth Lucy was on the floor, where she had fallen on top of Earth Natsu.

"L-Luce," AU Natsu sweat dropped, following her into the room, "don't scare them to death,"

"Why not?" she retorted, "_They_ scared _me_ half to death!" she scowled briefly at her boyfriend before turning back around, glaring at the four cowering teens. "Alright, so who was it?" she demanded.

"Who was what? We didn't do anything to you," Edo Lucy cried, crossing her arms.

"Who went out and talked to Levy-chan?" AU Lucy glared back. She didn't like lying to her friends, but she'd been forced to all day because Levy kept asking where she got the outfits that her and Natsu were wearing.

"Oh, th-that was us," Earth Lucy said meekly, raising one hand and pulling Earth Natsu towards her with the other. "We were starving, so we quickly went out to get some food, and then Levy-chan showed up…"

"You're lucky she doesn't suspect anything!" AU Lucy replied, pointing her finger at them. "I managed to talk my way out of it this time, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to next time _so don't let it happen again_,"

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Luce," AU Natsu said quietly. "They didn't mean it, and everything turned out alright. This stress is not good for you," he told her worriedly.

The look in his eyes made her pause. He was honestly worried about her stressing herself out. She nodded, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. He was right; everything was fine, no harm done.

"Sorry," she mumbled, turning to face the others. "I'm just really stressed at the moment with school and stuff, and I hated lying to Levy-chan, and yeah…" she trailed off.

"It's okay," Earth Lucy smiled. "And we'll be more careful,"

"So have you found anything yet?" AU Lucy asked.

"No, not yet," Earth Lucy replied, screwing her nose up. "We're running out of books, so hopefully there's _something_ in one," she added, looking worriedly at the stack of books on the table.

"You'll find something , Luce," Earth Natsu piped up, grinning. "You're smart,"

"Thanks, Natsu," she smiled. "We should get back to work!" she added, making her partner and Edo Lucy groan in protest.

"Well, we better go then," AU Natsu said quickly, heading for the door.

"No, we should help," AU Lucy said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him back.

He whined, knowing he wouldn't be able to get away. There was no way he could argue with his girlfriend about this. She always had to help people.

* * *

"Mira!" AU Lucy called to her silver haired friend the next day.

"Hello Lucy," she smiled.

"Hey Mira," she smiled back quickly before dragging her friend around the corner, away from the other students.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" she asked, her eyebrows drawn together with concern.

"I need your help with something," the blonde whispered.

"Anything,"

"I need you to help me get Levy-chan and Gajeel together,"

"I thought you'd never ask," Mira smirked devilishly. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small light blue notebook. "I already have a few plans in here. Read through and pick whichever one you want,"

"M-Mira…" Lucy sweat dropped. She knew Mira loved matchmaking, but she didn't realise just _how_ much of her time she invested into it until now.

"My favourites are on pages 3, 24, 27 and 45," she winked.

"T-thanks," Lucy replied.

She opened the book to the first page. The word 'Gale' was written in fancy writing, with little hearts around it.

Lucy had the feeling this was going to be a _very_ interesting book.

"Mira, is this the only notebook you have?" Lucy suddenly asked, eyeing her friend.

"No," she smiled.

"How many?" Lucy pressed.

"Well, this is the only other one I have with me right now," she admitted pulling, a green one out. "But I have more in my dorm,"

"Whose is that?" Lucy was curious about the little green book. Obviously it wasn't for a couple that was already together, and she wondered who Mira had her matchmaking eye on now.

"Elfman and Evergreen," she smiled again. "Do you want to help me with them, too?" her eyes started sparkling.

"M-maybe after Levy and Gajeel," Lucy replied. She didn't want to become obsessed with this stuff like Mira. She kept telling herself that this was a one-time thing, and that it was for the best for both of them.

"Okay," Mira shrugged, putting the book back in her bag.

The two girls continued walking to lunch. Everyone would already be there, and they didn't want to raise suspicion.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu smiled as his girlfriend walked in.

"Hey," she smiled back, sitting next to him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"The cheerleaders still have training at the same time as us, right?" he asked.

"Yup!" Lucy grinned. "And I can't _wait_,"

"You are the only person I know who actually _likes_ training," Natsu chuckled. Lucy ignored him, still grinning.

"I'm going to the library," Lucy said suddenly, finishing her lunch. She stood up, gave Natsu another quick kiss before rushing off.

Natsu sat there, shocked. What had just happened? He took another large mouthful before rushing off after her.

"Luce, wait!" he cried, catching up to her in the hallway.

"You didn't have to follow me," she smiled at him.

"I wanted to," he shrugged, taking her hand. "Why are you in such a rush anyway? You're ahead in like every class; you can have a day off of studying,"

"Oh, I'm not studying for school," she chuckled, a gleam in her eye that made Natsu nervous.

"What are you doing?" he asked as they reached the library.

Lucy skipped through the doors, looking around before dragging him into the back corner. She looked around again, making sure that no one was there before she pulled out Mira's notebook.

"What's this?" he asked, curiously looking at the book.

"It's Mira's book of matchmaking plans for Levy-chan and Gajeel!" the blonde announced.

"What?!" Natsu cried, almost falling out of his chair.

Lucy giggled, opening the book. She decided to look at Mira's favourites first, which were marked with a little gold star at the top.

Lucy sweat dropped as she realised quite quickly that Mira's favourites were _way_ too over the top. Sighing, she turned back to the first page, hoping there was _something_ normal in here.

"Levy and metal face?" Natsu asked. "She can do better than that jerk,"

Lucy smiled at him. She knew that Levy was like his little sister – they'd known each other their whole lives.

"But he's who she wants," she shrugged.

"Well, she needs better taste," he grumbled. "You should teach her," he added, winking.

"No way, I have terrible taste," she smirked, not lifting her eyes from the book.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding!" she giggled.

* * *

**Gale Love Plan #1: Jealousy**

_Make Gajeel watch boys flirt with Levy. __Make Levy watch girls flirt with Gajeel.__ Make Levy jealous by _ _

"Why is that crossed out?" AU Natsu asked his girlfriend. They were sitting in her room after training that night, and Lucy was re-reading Mira's notebook while Natsu occasionally looked over her shoulder.

"Probably because there's no way we could get any girl to convincingly flirt with Gajeel," Lucy shrugged.

Natsu burst out laughing. "I can't even picture that!" he cried.

"I think we should try this one first," Lucy announced, pointing to the page. "I don't know how we can make Levy jealous, but I don't think that's really necessary,"

Lucy quickly sent a text to Mira:

_Gale. Jealousy. Tomorrow? _

Mira replied almost instantly:

_Boring, but effective. I've got a few guys in mind that will be ready for tomorrow! Gale Love Plan is a go! _

Lucy chuckled at her phone before putting it back down on her desk. A few minutes later, it vibrated again. Mira sent her a list of names, which she assumed were the guys who were going to flirt with Levy. Lucy's eyes widened; there were nearly twenty names! Where did Mira _find_ these guys? Lucy didn't know who half of them were.

"Those are all the guys that Gajeel hates most," Natsu laughed, reading over her shoulder again. "I can't _wait_ for tomorrow!"

"Well then maybe you should to bed now," Lucy said slyly, watching his reaction from the corner of her eye. "The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come,"

Natsu had a horrified expression as he stared at her. She tried to keep a straight face, but after a minute she lost it, clutching her stomach as she laughed at him.

"You should have seen your face!" she cried, still laughing.

She didn't notice that Natsu's expression had shifted, and she didn't notice him coming closer to her until he grabbed her, lifting her out of her chair. He spun her a round a couple times as she screamed before dropping her on her bed. He jumped on after her, trapping her. He was kneeling over her stomach and had a hand on each side of her head as she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Do you think that's funny?" he asked dangerously as he smirked down at her.

"Y-yes," she replied, cursing herself for stuttering – which did not go unnoticed.

Natsu's smirk widened. He leaned down, resting his cheek against hers.

"Well I think that _this_ is funny," he whispered into her ear, making the blonde shiver.

He pulled back suddenly and started tickling her. Lucy's eyes widened, shocked, before she started screaming. She was _extremely_ ticklish.

"N-Natsu!" she cried. "P-please! S-stop!" she just barely got the words out. She was laughing so much that it was hard to breathe. "Natsu!" she screamed, louder than before.

It was at that moment that Cana opened the door.

"I'll come back later," she announced, turning and closing the door before Lucy could explain.

"She's never going to let this go!" Lucy groaned. "You might as well spend the night here then," she added.

* * *

**I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, but I am about to fall asleep at my laptop and I just don't have the energy :/**

**If there's anything _major_ then let me know and I'll fix it - hopefully there isn't!  
**

**Anyway, I need to get up early tomorrow, so I really should be asleep haha but I couldn't make you guys wait until tomorrow! That's how much I love you! ;) **

**Anywho, what did you think? I always pictured Mira as an organised matchamker ;) Can you imagine how many different notebooks she has? o_0**

**Let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading my story! **

**Much love xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it was a bit late again :/ I thought that I would have lots of time since it's holidays, but my Tuesdays have been super busy! I have barely been home (and awake hehe) all day :(**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for those who want Edo/Earthland Nalu, but they won't be in this chapter :'( this is Levy's day! ;) **

**I couldn't help putting just a liiiiittle Nalu at the end - just a tiny bit, but more than I was originally going to :P **

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys so so so so much! :D **

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Levy was walking towards the library that morning, trying to figure out what was up with her best friend. Both Lucy and Natsu had been acting kinda strange since they got back to school. She wondered if something happened during the holidays – maybe Lucy was pregnant!

Levy stopped in her tracks, letting out a small gasp before quickly shaking her head and continuing. She couldn't be pregnant; she wouldn't keep that to herself. At least, Levy didn't think so.

Also, that wouldn't explain why they were wearing weird clothes. Unless they got jobs as street performers to help pay for the baby? Lucy's dad wouldn't be thrilled about it, but surely Natsu's parents would support them.

Maybe they were going to some kind of convention, and they were in cosplay? It must have been something really embarrassing, otherwise they would have invited the whole group; we love cosplay! Well, most of us do.

Levy sighed as her thoughts once again drifted to Gajeel. No matter what she was thinking about, her thoughts always led her back to him. She didn't know what was going on inside that boy's head. She _thought_ that he liked her – he did kiss her after all – but he hadn't done anything like that since. Maybe he regretted it? Maybe he felt pressured from everyone's teasing and just thought he felt the same way, but then realised that he didn't.

Levy felt a lump in her throat, and her heart felt heavy at that thought. Why did she have to like _Gajeel_ of all people?

She sighed again as she pushed open the door, determined to stop thinking about him for at least an hour while she did some studying before school started. She sat down at her usual table and got out her Chemistry book. They had a test that afternoon and she wasn't quite sure about the entropy stuff.

"Hey, Levy,"

The bluenette looked up to see a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. She thought she recognised him, but she couldn't figure out who he was.

"Um, hi," she replied timidly. She was still racking her memory, trying to figure out how he knew her. She probably had a class with him – he seemed about her age.

"So, I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time now…"

His voice drifted off as Levy studied his features. It was really bugging her that she couldn't figure this out. Her face was scrunched in concentration as he spoke. That's when she noticed the faint bruise around his eye that had almost healed. _I wonder how he got that_, she thought, before it all clicked.

"Of course!" she cried happily. She heard a loud thud somewhere nearby, but didn't take any notice.

"Really?" he replied, surprised and excited.

"Huh?" she looked at him properly. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I just asked you out," he sweat dropped.

"Oh!" she cried, covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry! But I can't," she said quickly. "I was just excited because I finally figured out where I knew you from. I didn't recognise you at first without all the bruises and stuff – you're that guy that Gajeel's always fighting,"

He hung his head, mumbling something to himself.

"I'm sorry you get hurt by him, but you should really stop challenging him," Levy said sternly. "He's stubborn and doesn't like to lose, so you should probably stay away from him," she advised.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Well, I better go, bye!" he added quickly, waving as he turned and walked out of the library.

It wasn't until he was gone that she realised what had happened. _He had asked her out_. This guys that she'd never even spoken to before – heck, she didn't even know his name! And he had asked her out! What in the world was going on?

She shook her head, realising that it was time to go to breakfast with everyone. Sighing, she packed up her stuff, trying to get the encounter out of her head.

* * *

"What's wrong, Levy-chan?"

The bluenette looked up to see her blonde best friend looking at her with concern. They were in the dining hall with everyone – except Gajeel – having breakfast.

"Nothing, really," Levy answered. "Something weird happened this morning, that's all," she shrugged.

"What happened?" Mira asked from across the table. Gajeel had just arrived and sat at the other end of the table, not even acknowledging anyone.

"Well, this guy came up to me in the library this morning and asked me out," Levy admitted, hearing the gasps from all the girls at the table. "But I don't even know him! So I don't understand why he did – I've never spoken to him and I don't even know his _name_,"

"Well, you're a beautiful and smart girl, Levy-chan," Lucy told her.

"There are _tons_ of guys that want to ask you out, you know," Mira added loudly.

Levy couldn't stop her eyes from flicking towards Gajeel. He was sitting _very_ still, but wasn't looking her way at all. She sighed.

"I doubt that," she said quietly.

"Just you wait and see," Lucy said mischievously.

Levy was about to reply, but stopped when she saw the dining hall doors open. Standing – barely – there was the guy from that morning, but he was beat up pretty badly. He was limping, and his face was all swollen and bleeding.

"That's him!" Levy cried, eyes wide. "But he wasn't that beat up before…" she added quietly.

She didn't notice that Lucy and Mira glanced at each other, smirking knowingly.

* * *

It was third period and Levy had English. She was sitting in the back, next to Gajeel, as usual. And he wasn't paying any attention to her, as usual. Although, he always seemed to be in his own world in English, so he wasn't paying attention to _anything_. But still.

They had some free time to work on their stories, and everyone else was talking. Levy was getting close to the climax of her story and was having a lot of fun writing it, until an arm slung across her shoulders. She looked up, surprised, to see Loke standing there, smirking.

"Hey there, Levy-chama," he said smoothly.

"Levy…chama?" she repeated, confused.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the girls this morning," he continued, ignoring her, "about how that guy asked you out? Well, it got me really jealous, and I decided that I wouldn't wait any longer," he pulled his arm off her, backing off the kneel beside her desk, taking her hand in his.

"Loke, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"Levy McGarden!" he declared, ignoring her again. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and I want you to be mine! Please say you will and make me the happiest man on the planet!" he said dramatically, getting the whole class' attention. Levy sweat dropped.

"Uh, Loke, that's really sweet and all," she began timidly.

She didn't get to finish her sentence, however, because Loke was suddenly flown across the other side of the room, where he crashed into the wall. Levy turned to see Gajeel standing there, a look of pure hatred as he glared at the flirt.

"You stupid playboy," he growled. "As if she would be interested in _you_,"

"Gajeel…" Levy whispered.

At the sound of her voice, he froze, realising what he had done.

"I – I just know that you're t-too nice to say no," he stammered, turning his back to her.

Levy smiled, but didn't get the chance to say anything, because Gajeel was sent to the principal's office.

* * *

At lunch, Levy couldn't help but blush when she saw Loke's bruised face. Everyone at school had already heard what had happened, and Lucy, Mira, Cana and Erza were all smirking at the bluenette when she came and sat between them.

"Hey guys," she greeted timidly, still blushing.

"Hey, Levy-chan," Lucy replied, still smirking.

"Where's your knight in shining armour?" Mira asked.

"M-my what?"

"You know exactly what we're talking about, so don't play dumb!" Cana cried, pointing a finger at her.

"Guys!" Levy whined.

"So, did he ask you out straight away, or wait a little while?" Lucy pressed.

"He didn't," Levy insisted.

"WHAT?!" the girls cried in unison.

"Where is he?" Erza demanded, her face turning serious.

"I don't know, I haven't since him since English," Levy admitted. "But please don't do anything, Erza!"

Erza turned to look at her small friend. Her glare eventually faded, and she nodded reluctantly. "Okay," she agreed.

"Thanks," Levy smiled.

"But seriously," Cana said suddenly. "He's _gotta_ ask you out soon," she stated, the other girls nodding in agreement.

"I – I don't know…" Levy blushed, looking down.

* * *

"Okay, seriously!" Levy cried after school. The group was hanging out in the common room. "I've had _five_ more guys come and ask me out since lunch! And they've all been beaten to a pulp! What is going on?!"

"Well, obviously all the guys that secretly have a crush on you are seeing all the competition, so they're trying to win your heart!" Mira replied dramatically. "And then Gajeel is beating them up," she added innocently.

"Wh-what?" Levy stammered. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he _likes_ you," Lucy said nonchalantly, "_duh_,"

"N-no way!"

"Whether you believe it or not, it's true," Cana added.

"It makes sense, Levy," Natsu suddenly put in, shocking everyone. "If all these guys were coming up and confessing their love to Lucy – before we got together, and now – then I would beat the crap out of them," he shrugged.

"That's sweet and all, Natsu, but you know I don't like you fighting," Lucy pouted cutely at her boyfriend.

"I know," he grinned. "So it's lucky everyone knows you're _mine_," he said, kissing her on the cheek as she blushed.

"Look! There's another one!" Levy cried, pointing. "_He_ asked me out on my way here, and he didn't have a scratch on him – now look at him!"

The group followed her gaze to see a guy whose face was unrecognisable. He was limping heavily, holding his stomach as he headed for the fridge. They watched as he got several ice packs out and placed them on his head, wrist, ankle and arm.

"Wow, he really went overboard," Lisanna said.

"So he must _really_ like you," Cana said suggestively, winking at Levy.

"No!" Levy cried, throwing her hands in the air. Seeing she wasn't going to win, she turned and stormed out of the room. _I'll go study in the library_, she thought as she left her friends behind her.

"I can't believe you're plan hasn't worked yet," Natsu said when she was gone. "It would've worked for me by now – metal face is an idiot,"

"You told Natsu?!" Mira and Erza screamed at Lucy.

"S-sorry," she chuckled nervously. "He was with me when we were organising it,"

"Was that before or after you guys were having 'fun' in bed?" Cana asked suggestively.

"C-Cana!" Lucy's face was glowing, and so was Natsu's.

"I was just tickling her!" Natsu insisted, punching Gray, who was holding his stomach, laughing. The two immediately got into a fight, but Lucy and Erza were both too preoccupied to stop them.

"Y-you do t-that here?" Erza stammered, face also red.

"NO!" Lucy cried.

Nobody was listening to her. They kept on teasing her and laughing at her embarrassment.

"CANA!"

* * *

**There you go! For those who are wondering, I still think it's too early for Levy and Gajeel to happen - there's a lot more fun to be had with those two! ;) **

**Also, I've been working hard on _The Devil's Associate_, and hopefully I can get that up soon! I've done all the planning - I think - and know where the story's going, so it's just writing it now - which I have started! But I want to make sure I do it right, so I want to write a few chapters before I post - just in case I change my mind/think of something better/realise it doesn't work :) so please be patient! **

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed and even _read_ my story! I love you all very much, and you keep me going! :D **

**So keep being your awesome selves! ;) **

**Much love xx**


End file.
